


Together

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Five Night At Freddys Characters: Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, FreddyRelationship: Bonnie/readerRequest: A Bonnie x reader? I don’t know, Bonnies being distant? Your choice 





	

Dancing elegantly on the stage, you smile widely as the child screamed and clapped. It always made you spirt soar when you heard them cheering you on. But as the final song of the night came to an end, you disappeared off the stage. You, like Foxy, had to stay in your small section during hours, not able to go see any of your friends unless it was work related. But as the last staff member clocks out and the night guard checks in, you jumped out of your section to be tackled by Chica.   
“When did you learn to do the twisty jumpy thing?” She asked as though it was vital she know then and there. You smiled at her, returning the hug.   
“Been practising for a few weeks now.” You giggle, pulling away as Freddy and Foxy walked over to you, both smiling.   
“Nice job, [y/n].” Freddy nodded in approval.   
“Aye, Beautiful as ever.” Foxy pulled you into a one armed hug.   
“Thanks, guys.” You chuckle as Foxy pulls away. Your cat tail swished behind you.   
You loved working at the Pizzarea and it truly made you happy. You adored children and yet you were able to have your darker side as well at night time.   
You noticed your favourite bunny was missing. And not for the first time. For the last week, he had been totally avoiding you and it was starting to get to you. He had been acting a little off with you for a few weeks now.   
“Bonnie went for the night guard already?” You ask, looking to Freddy who would have been the one to send him. But Freddy shakes his head. It seemed Bonnie had taken off as soon as the show was over, which meant two things. One, Freddy was very annoyed. Two, something must really be bothering him.   
You set out to find Bonnie on your own, since everyone else was going to be going for the night guard. You check down the normal corridor but he wasn’t in sight. You checked the closet but couldn’t see him so you turned and placed a hand on your hip while your ears twitched slightly. While you were there, you decided to have a go and try and get the night guard but he saw you coming and slammed the door in your face.   
“Rude.” You mutter before walking away. As you passed Pirate Cove, you saw Foxy has outside his curtain.   
“Did you get him?” He asks, jumping down to stand in front of you.   
“Nope, he saw me coming and closed the door.” You sighed, a little disappointed.   
“Nah, lass. I meant Bonnie.” Foxy chuckled, lightly punching your shoulder.   
“Oh. No, im going to try the other side.” You tell him, bidding him goodbye.   
You checked the other side to find Chica and Freddy, but no Bonnie once again.   
Chica insisted you stay with her for a bit and you both headed towards the night guard. You weren’t normally down this was since you took the same path as Bonnie, so when you both approached the door, you heard the night guard scream.   
“She can come down either side!” Before slamming the door shut again. This made you and Chica laugh hysterically at how high his voice went. She linked arms with you and pulled you back towards the party room. As you approached the doorway, you heard Foxy and Bonnie.   
Smiling, you ran ahead of Chica only to stop when you heard your name.   
“[y/n]s been looking for you for the last hour.” Foxy sounded rather annoyed, which wasn’t like the cheerful pirate.   
“Look, just keep her away from me, okay?” Bonnie snapped at him, taking you back. Surly Bonnie wasn’t say he didn’t want to see you. You were his closest friend. You two spent so much time together and you truly cared for him in a way you wouldn’t even admit to Chica. You snuck up to the open door, standing in the doorway and staring at Foxy and Bonnie as the stood in the middle of the room, Foxy facing you and Bonnie with his back to you.   
“You cant be serious.” Foxy said in disbelief.   
“I am. I just don’t want to see her.” Bonnie said with such venom in his voice, it made you cringe.   
“But shes looking for you. She really cares about you!” Foxy grabbed Bonnie by his arms, shaking him slightly.   
“Well, I don’t care about her!”   
Your heart broke to hear him say he didn’t want to see you but you were strong enough to hold back the tears as you stormed into the room. Foxy saw you as you approached Bonnie. He took a step back, expecting you to start yelling but you just walked straight past them both, ‘accidently’ knocking Bonnies arm with your shoulder.   
You heard his start to say “Hey!” But stopped when he saw who it had been.   
Instantly, he knew you had heard everything.   
“[y/n]!” he called out but you broke into a sprint, running down your normal corridor, the tears burning your eyes.   
You weren’t heading for the guard. You jumped into Pirates Cove and hid behind the curtain. It was the only place you could hid and you knew Foxy would have no problem with you hiding out here for tonight.   
You heard footsteps running over and jumping up onto the stage. You backing into a dark corner, covering your mouth with your hands to stifle the sound of your tears. Bonnie pulled back the curtain and walked in, his ears flat against the back of his head. When his eyes fell on you, you frowned at him.   
“Don’t give me that look.” He said sadly and rather pathetically but you still scoffed.   
“I can give you any look I want after you saying that you don’t give a damn about me.” You spit at him, pushing yourself further into the darkness as Bonnie tried to walk over to you, holding out his hand to place it on your shoulder.  
“I didn’t mean it like that.” He pleaded but you hit his hand away.   
“Oh, so how did you mean it?” You said, the sarcasm laced In with the venom, now.   
Bonnies mouth open and closed but he didn’t say anything as he looked away from you, obviously unable to justify his words.   
“Get out.” You hiss, wrapping your arms around yourself and turning away from him, unable to look at him anymore or hid the tears.   
“[y/n], i-“ Bonnie placed a hand on your shoulder but you spun around, pushing him away as anger and hurt coursed through your body.   
“I said GET OUT!” You screamed, pointing at the curtain as light flooded through once again.   
“I think you better listen to her.” Foxy said, a growl in his voice as he held the curtain open for Bonnie. Bonnie looked from you to the curtain then back to you with a pleading expression. But you were having none of it. You folded your arms and looked away from him, your bottom lip quivering slightly as you tried to supress your sobs but tears had already ran down your cheeks.   
Bonnie then turned and trudged out of the curtain. As you watched him go, you saw a very unamused Chica walking to the stage as she scowled at Bonnie.   
Foxy didn’t noticed Chica coming as he let the curtains close and walked over to you, embarrassing your shaking form. You couldn’t hold back as you started to cry on his shoulder. As Chica pulled back the curtain to walk in, you glanced over Foxy’s shoulder to see Bonnie staring at you both, his own eyes watering up but the material then fell, separating you and Bonnie.   
Chica was quick to duck under Foxys arms and join the hug, which you accepted and wrapped your arm around her.   
“Im sorry you heard that.” Foxy spoke softly, stroking your hair as he tried to comfort you.   
“No, its okay. It explains the way hes been acting recently. I-I just never thought he would ever hate me that much.” You shake your head, pulling away from them both to wipe your eyes with your hands.   
“He doesn’t hate you, lass.” Foxy said but you scoffed a little.   
“I need a little time by myself. I’ll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me.” You sigh but give them both a reassuring smile.   
You poked your head out of the curtain to make sure Bonnie wasn’t around. When the coast was clear, you just out of pirates cove and landed gracefully on the floor. You knew Chica and Foxy would stay and talk in the cove. You always found it ironic that they were so close, rather like you and Bonnie. A chicken and a fox just like a cat and a bunny. But it worked. Till now.   
You were about to head to the kitchen when you heard a soft sobbing coming from along the hall. Bonnie.   
You were about to go and investigate when you remembered what he had said. So you storm off to the kitchen.   
You stay there until 6AM and the night guard left. There wasn’t any staff in till 9am and you didn’t want to risk having to pass Bonnie to get to your section so you decided to cut through the control room.   
As you walk through the small room, your eyes fall on the screen. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were back on stage. Chica and Freddy sat further away from Bonnie than normal so you assumed Chica had told him everything.   
Curiosity caught the better of you and you decided to use the cameras to your advantage to find out where Bonnie had went after the show but before the night.   
You sat down in the chair and started to rewind the cameras, thankful for the first time that they recorded.   
You watched the night rewind on screen till you saw it was 4.45pm. Letting the tape play, you see yourself dancing on your stage. You see Bonnie staring at you from across the room, watching your every move as though he couldn’t take his eyes off you. Then when your song ended and people started packing up, he jumped off the stage and slipped through to the back without anyone noticing. You followed him on the camera and see him in the closet with the spare parts. He was sitting on the table with his head in his hands before looking back to the stage area. You fast-forward, seeing him staying there until 12 where he snuck to the door and looked out. You could see just out the door was when Foxy had hugged you. Bonnie turned away from the door and walked back to the table, leaning on it as though he were in pain.   
A few minutes past and then he seemed to jump, his ears twitching above his head then he dived under the table just as you opened the door. You remembered looking in there and hadn’t seen him. That had been why.   
Just as you turn, your hand on your hip, Bonnie get out from under the table and walks up behind you, his hand outstretch. But just as he was about to touch you, you walked away.   
He stayed there for a moment, his hand still outstretched before he balled it into a fist and stumbled back, taking an ear in each hand as tears ran down his cheeks.   
you paused the video and leaned back in your seat, more confused than before.   
You flick the camera back to the current time and see that no one had moved.   
It was now only 6.20am so you still had time to get answers.   
Standing up from the seat, you sprint down the hallway till you reach the party room where pirates cove and the stage was so you stopped running and casually walked in.   
Everyone’s attention was on you as you walked through the door but stopped.   
“Bonnie, can I talk to you for a minute?” You call across to him and you see him flinch slightly but you knew he couldn’t deny you since Chica and Freddy where glaring at him and Foxy had poked his head out of his curtain.   
If Bonnie said no, there would be hell to pay.   
He nodded slightly before jumping off the stage and walking over to you. You turned and walk out of the room and into the closet with him at your heels.   
As you turned to look at him, his eyes met yours for a brief second before he looked away.   
“You have so much to explain, Bonnie.” You say, before turning and walking over to the table and jumping up to sit on it.   
“I know.” Bonnie whispered as he walks closer to you, his eyes still avoiding yours but he doesn’t say anything else.   
You sit in silence for a minute before you sign.   
“I don’t know whats going on, Bonnie. But I am about ready to walk out that door and never speak to you again. Is that what you want?” You ask, genuinely asking if he wanted you to just leave him be.  
But Bonnie shook his head hard, his ears flopping from side to side.   
“No, i-I- just. Uh.” He trails off, looking to you then away from again.   
“You are not exactly convincing me to stay.” You sign, jumping down from the table and going to walk by him. He shot to the side, blocking your exit. You frowned at him and tried to step around him but he moved again, this time holding out his hands.   
“Can I ask you something?” His voice was filled with urgency and had a desperate need in it which took you by surprise. You had never heard him speak like that. Sighing, you took a step away from him and cross your arms, nodding for him to ask whatever question he had.   
“How do you feel about Foxy?” His voice had changed from urgent to timid as his ears fell flat against his head and he looks away. He was obviously embarrassed by this question and you were taken back by it.   
“Hes my friend, Bonnie. Hes been there for me over the years and given me advise when I needed it. Hes like a brother to me.” You couldn’t help but frown slightly at his sudden interest in you and Foxy.   
“And what about me? How did you feel about me?” Bonnie glances away from you and you noticed his hands were shaking slightly. He was afraid of the answer.   
You stood there for a moment, debating what to tell him. He asked you how you had felt about him, not how you felt about him now.   
“You. You meant more to me than the world. I couldn’t tell you how I felt about you because I valued our friendship too much to risk it over any feeling I had towards you.” You spoke honest and true as a tear cascaded down your cheek.   
You saw Bonnies eyes widen at your words as he stared at you with his mouth slightly open. He went to step closer to you and wrap his arms around you. But you stepped away.   
“But now, I realise our friendship means nothing to you as do I. So now, you mean nothing to me.” You sobbed a little as you spoke the words that broke your heart. You saw Bonnie flinch at your harsh words as though they had physically cut him deep.   
You turned your back to him to hide the teas that were now flowing down your cheek. Bonnie stared at your back. Nothing could have prepared him for that, for those words.   
For a moment, the room was filled with a cold silence that could shatter your sanity. You wiped away your tears with your sleeve and took a deep breath before turning to face Bonnie again.   
He was staring at you, tears running down his cheeks. He was breathing harshly.   
The second he met your eyes, you saw something inside of him break as he looked away from you to desperately searching the room for answers. He kept opening his mouth as though he was going to say something then closing it. You knew he probably wouldn’t let you leave just yet so you let him think things over. But the question still hung at the back of your mind.   
“what about me?” You asked, looking away from Bonnie as he turned to look at you. “How do you feel about me?” You clarify, looking him in the eyes. Bonnie stood for a moment, debating in his mind his answer.   
“I love you.” He breathed, his eyes wide as he spoke. “I’ve always loved you. But I thought you couldn’t love me back and I was- I thought I could live with that. Whenever you and Foxy were together, I couldn’t-“ Bonnie trailed off as he looked away from you. You could see the pain in his eyes. You thought back. It was true. Whenever you and Foxy were together, you could always remember seeing Bonnie in a sad or upset state. But before you finished thinking, Bonnie continued to speak.   
“I thought that if I distance myself from you, it wouldn’t hurt so much. But when I realised I messed up, I was too late.” He wiped away his tears with the palms of his hands but he never removed them. You stood there, your mouth open slightly as you watched him break down, sobbing into his hands. Instinct took over and you wrapped your arms around him, not caring about anything that had happened.   
“im sorry. I’m so so sorry, [y/n].” He whimpered as he wrapped his own arms around your waist and sobbed into your neck. You rubbed his back as his tears wet your skin. Your own tears ran silently down the side of your face so you buried your face into Bonnies neck. He held you close as if he thought if he were to let go, you would run away and never return.   
You didn’t know how long you two stayed like this but it was exactly what you needed.   
When you both did pull back, you both wiped away your tears. Bonnie was the first to speak.   
“So where do we go from here?” He asked, offering you a sad smile.   
“I honestly don’t know.” You half laughed, looking around as if the room would give some much needed answers.   
“Do you think there might be a future for us?” Bonnie asked, his voice shaking as he reaches out and cups your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned into the warmth.   
“I don’t know.” You opened your eyes to see Bonnies face drop as he pulls away his hand. You reach up and catch his hand just in time. “But I want to try.” You finished.   
Bonnie stared a you for a moment as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. His eyes widen as a smile spread across his face.   
Before you knew what was happening, his arms wrapped around your waist and his lips were on yours in a passionate kiss. You kissed back instantly, feeling the rush of pleasure and excitement the kiss brought. You knew Bonnie felt it too.   
You both pulled back for air and Bonnie placed you timidly back onto the floor.   
He looked behind him to the door, knowing that the day was going to be a tough one, since it wasn’t just you he would have to make things up to and explain.   
You took his hand and lead him to the door.   
“Together?” You asked, nodding to the door.   
“Together.” Bonnie nodded, leaning to kiss your forehead before you both went through the door, ready for whatever the day had to throw at you.


End file.
